


to be one

by rockyults



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, ITS SO FLUFFY, M/M, One Shot, astro college au, bin and minhyuk have a cozy night in, moonrock relaxing together, of fried chicken and friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockyults/pseuds/rockyults
Summary: in which bin and minhyuk are tired, but not of each other





	to be one

**Author's Note:**

> henlo all, thank you for all the love on my previous fics, I hope you love this one as well. this is another one of my favourite ships, so enjoy :)

moonbin entered the apartment after a very long day, a sigh (more like a groan) left his lips as he kicked off his shoes, from his aching feet. now, don't get him wrong, moonbin actually quite liked college and his new acquaintances on the dance team, but running around campus and practicing for hours everyday tended to take a mental and physical toll on him. ever since moonbin had gotten to his first lecture of the day, he was so ready to kick off his pants, snuggle up with his boyfriend and fall asleep for hours.  
he slid his coat off and dropped it by the door (something that minhyuk would tell him off for later), calling 'minhyuk, I'm home!'  
when there was no answer (there usually was, wether it be minhyuk yelling back a reply, or running over to greet moonbin) moonbin couldn't help but get slightly confused, walking further into the apartment to find his boyfriend. his eyebrows furrowed and he was about to call out again, but he slapped his hand over his mouth as he walked into the living room.  
there was minhyuk. he was curled up on the couch, under a fluffy white blanket, drowning in one of moonbin's shirts. his eyes were shut and he looked entirely peaceful, his chest rising and falling steadily as the sunset glowed over his caramel skin. though minhyuk always looked ethereal, moonbin found in quaint moments like that, he became even more infatuated with the other.   
moonbin cursed at himself for being so loud and tiptoed over to his precious sleeping boyfriend. he guessed the younger was probably tired from also practicing his choreography all day, he never really did know when to take a rest until he crashed. this statement was especially true now, as dance competitions were right around the corner and minhyuk always strived for perfection. with both he and bin being so busy, they only really saw each other at dinner and when they fell asleep together at night, which was not nearly enough time, but the couple knew the busyness would pass and they’d still be there for each other.   
moonbin sighed fondly, before plopping down beside the sleeping frame under the blanket and pulling him close. though still asleep, minhyuk reacted to moonbin's touch instantly. he melted into the other's hands, rolling over and splaying himself across moonbin's chest, shoving his nose into the older's shirt.   
'cute.' moonbin thought, slipping his arms around minhyuk’s waist and shoulders, cradling the younger’s against him. minhyuk made a small noise of content, rubbing his nose further against the fabric. moonbin tried not to squeal as he hugged the smaller closer, burying his face into minhyuk’s freshly dyed silver hair.   
he laid in bliss for who knows how long, his heart beating irregularly as he settled into a light sleep himself.

moonbin’s eyes fluttered open much too soon, as minhyuk started fidgeting around -a habit that bin had grown accustomed to-. with a disoriented mind, moonbin squinted letting his eyes adjust to the dusk lighting in the room.  
'hyung?' minhyuk asked, his voice sleepy and muffled by the material of bin's shirt.  
moonbin hummed, fiddling with minhyuk’s soft locks, his heart warming. it’s a wonder how the strands still managed to be incredibly soft, even after a few rounds of bleach and hair dye.  
'I fell asleep.' minhyuk stated, resting his chin on moonbin's chest to peer into the older’s eyes.  
'I guess we both did.' moonbin chuckled, running his fingertips along the younger's scalp, which made the younger mold into him.  
minhyuk grinned, his wide smile on full display and his eyes crinkling up at the corners. he looked happy, despite having slight dark circles under his eyes. moonbin knew that minhyuk hadn’t been granting himself with breaks.  
'did you finish that new choreography you've been working on?' moonbin asked.  
'I finally did - thank god. I'm exhausted both physically and mentally.' minhyuk laughed, drawing patterns with his fingertips on moonbin's shoulder.   
'good, I'm glad you can catch up on some rest now.' moonbin said, 'and catch up on cuddle sessions with me.'  
minhyuk laughed, lightly swatting moonbin's chest. 'you're so lame, hyung.'  
'says you “rocky swag”.' moonbin said, sticking out his tongue for emphasis.   
minhyuk rolled his eyes, pretending to punch bin’s chest, with a playful glare in his eyes. the action was supposed to look intimidating, moonbin guessed, but in reality made minhyuk look like more of a kitten than he already did.  
moonbin laughed, shaking his head, 'why am I dating you?'  
minhyuk shrugged with a hum, pushing himself up to rest his head in the crook of moonbin's shoulder. the older smiled, pressing a light kiss onto minhyuk's forehead, marvelling at the way the younger's cheeks still flushed at this, even after five years of dating.   
'I am looking foreword to our cuddles again though,' minhyuk smiled shyly, 'I've missed you, hyung.' he said, now nosing moonbin's jaw softly.  
moonbin's heart fluttered violently in his chest, minhyuk could still make him blush easily too, 'I've missed you too, baby.' he replied.  
and not a second later, their lips were fitted together as a reaction of minhyuk’s favourite pet name (it always worked like a charm, even when minhyuk was adorably grumpy). a series of light and innocent kisses were shared, spreading warmth and giggles through both of the lovestruck boys.   
'we should get up now.' moonbin mumbled, pressing one (or two) last kiss to his boyfriend's soft lips, before sitting up right and crossing his legs. dinner still needed to be made, and washing dishes came soon after.  
but, minhyuk was having none of it, adjusting to comfortably lie over moonbin's lap.  
'hyung, we should just order in tonight and cuddle up on the sofa while we watch friends reruns, like we always used to.' minhyuk said, his eyes getting wider with plead at every word.   
moonbin had to admit the idea sounded more than appealing, perfect even, plus the two had been working extremely hard recently so they surely deserved a break, especially in each other’s arms.  
'definitely.' moonbin replied, relaxing his muscles again and smoothing his hand over minhyuk’s back - which was a natural reflex at this point.   
minhyuk flashed an award winning grin, 'fried chicken?'  
moonbin nodded enthusiastically, looking much like a small child that was allowed to have a second scoop of ice cream. 'sweet and spicy?'   
'you know me too well.' minhyuk replied, finally sliding off of moonbin's lap as the other pulled out his cell phone (he had their favourite fried chicken place on speed dial).  
moonbin pouted, puffing out his lips out dramatically for another light kiss. minhyuk couldn't hold in his laugh, his boyfriend obviously looking ridiculous and adorable as he waited for affection. but, he indulged moonbin anyway, brushing their lips together for a mere second before their call was answered.   
he scampered away as he heard a voice on the other end of the phone, leaving moonbin to rattle off the same order as always. minhyuk grabbed moonbin a change of comfier clothes, an arm full of pillows and another one of their favourite blankets (a gift from jinwoo and myungjun). he trudged back to the living room, just as moonbin was hanging up, dropping everything he held, dramatically onto the couch.  
‘thanks babe.’ moonbin giggled, throwing his phone aside and scooping the change of clothes into his arms.  
in the meantime, minhyuk made his way to the kitchen, standing on his tip toes to pull out plates and chopsticks from the cupboard. he didn’t really think he was particularly short, until moonbin started moving his essentials to the higher shelves when they first moved in together. moonbin took joy in minhyuk asking for help, as apparently this always gave bin an extra excuse to coo over the height his boyfriend lacked.   
though minhyuk would normally put on a pout, whining about moonbin’s playful teasing, he couldn’t say that he didn’t slightly enjoy it. he liked feeling taken care of, which even though he didn’t tell bin, the older already seemed to know. minhyuk also knew that bin liked to feel needed and helpful to minhyuk even after five years. minhyuk was aware of this, so no one had the right to judge him about secretly placing items on the top shelf, just to be coddled by his puppy boyfriend the next day.   
he walked back to the living room to meet moonbin who seemed to have just finished making the couch cozy with blankets and pillows - which minhyuk’s always loved. minhyuk smiled at the older, placing the utensils onto the coffee table before him.   
‘thanks, babe.’ minhyuk said, appreciating bin’s comfortable cocoon that he couldn’t wait to cuddle up in later.   
moonbin’s smile was blinding as he stepped forward to slip an arm around minhyuk’s waist. ‘anything for you.’  
minhyuk couldn’t help his natural reaction of rolling his eyes, ‘you cheese.’ he giggled, leaning close into bin’s chest.  
though moonbin teased a lot, minhyuk knew the underlying of the statement was true. he knew that his boyfriend would cross the ends of the earth for him, and minhyuk would do the same. they both knew this. so, they could tease about it as much as they wanted, while knowing the seriousness that disguised itself.  
‘you love it.’ bin mumbled, leaning down to bring his face close to minhyuk’s.  
his lovely brown eyes with an array of browns, holding stars and galaxies within them stared into minhyuk’s softly.  
‘shut up.’ minhyuk replied in a laugh, closing his eyes with a smile, waiting to be met with his boyfriend’s warm lips on his.   
their breaths were barely mingling as the doorbell rang, startling both boys from the romantic situation.  
‘who knew chicken could ever interrupt a moment!’ moonbin said dramatically, throwing his arms into the air.  
minhyuk just laughed, flopping down onto the sofa while moonbin hurried to get the food. he sprang out of his seat immediately when he heard the delivery worker tell moonbin the price, in a bored, monotone voice. after bin having a long day, the least minhyuk could do was pay for the whole meal himself, treat moonbin for once like he deserved to be. he ran to the door, grabbing his wallet from the kitchen counter, thankfully unwinded due to his excessive dancing. he barely even got the chance to open the wallet before the door closed and bin re entered the apartment, holding several plastic bags.  
‘hyung, I was going to pay for us.’ minhyuk pouted, taking a bag from moonbin’s arms, and dropping the wallet back onto the countertop.   
‘it’s okay, you know I don’t mind, honey.’ moonbin smiled amused, leading minhyuk back to the cozy living room.  
‘I know, but it’s the least I could do for you after a long day.’ minhyuk whined, placing the bags on the coffee table.   
‘the least you could do for me is stop pouting and come feed me chicken!’ moonbin said, flopping back onto the couch, clearly making himself comfortable for the rest of the night to be spent there.   
minhyuk sighed, rolling his eyes as he sat beside the other, beginning to open the contents of each bag.   
‘sweet and sour first please.’ bin play demanded, as minhyuk was about to pick up a piece of chicken.   
minhyuk huffed playfully, trying to glare at his boyfriend while he picked up the preferred piece of sweet chicken. moonbin smiled as the food was raised to his lips, seeming much too content and childish. his mouth opened wide, but at the last minute minhyuk swerved his arm to put the piece of chicken into his own mouth.   
‘minhyuk!’ bin gasped, glaring genuine daggers into his boyfriend.  
‘what?’ minhyuk asked innocently, his cheeks puffing up into a smile.  
‘how dare you? I trusted you, I loved you.’ moonbin pretended to cry, not wasting a moment to be his dramatic self.   
‘you deserved it!’ minhyuk defended himself.  
moonbin just looked at the other, obviously trying to make himself smaller and plastering an intense pout onto his mouth.   
‘aw hyung, I’m sorry. don’t be like this, how can I repay you?’ minhyuk said out of pity, moving to hold one of bin’s hands in hold of his own.   
‘give me more chicken and a kiss and then I’ll consider forgiving you.’ bin raised his eyebrows moodily.   
‘I should’ve guessed that.’ minhyuk nodded, immediately shoving a piece of chicken into bin’s mouth who was still wearing a pout.   
when the chicken was swallowed minhyuk wasted no time in pressing his mouth onto the other’s. moonbin giggled, all traces of the pout long gone as he wrapped his arms around the younger to pull him closer.   
‘you forgive me then.’ minhyuk stated, throwing his legs over bin’s to entangle them together.  
‘of course.’ moonbin said, bringing a piece food to minhyuk’s lips.   
the younger couldn’t manage to hide his smile, blushing as moonbin held his chin lightly to feed him. the two continued on like this, drawing infinitely nearer to each other so that minhyuk came to lay on his side, resting on moonbin’s chest between his legs. he had pulled the heavy blanket up around his chin, eyes struggling to stay open as the colours from the tv screen reflected off of his skin.   
empty bags and boxes sat empty on the table, something that would have to wait until tomorrow to be cleared away. but moonbin couldn’t bring himself to care as minhyuk yawned, straining his neck to peck his boyfriend’s mouth.   
before moonbin knew it the sleepy dazed kiss had gotten deeper, the younger’s hands were now tangled in his hair while moonbin took the liberty of holding minhyuk’s small waist.   
‘I love you.’ minhyuk whispered into the dark as moonbin’s hands found their way to minhyuk’s bare hips.   
moonbin looked into the younger’s rich chocolate eyes. they showed affection, neediness, love and so much more that was unexplainable, but overwhelmingly warm. moonbin admitted he didn’t mind having too many busy days, if he got to be with his boyfriend like this at the end of it.  
‘I love you, baby.’ moonbin whispered back, pressing minhyuk into his chest as the next episode of friends began to play.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, as always, feel free to leave me any questions/comments:)


End file.
